The Indian Mulberry plant, known scientifically as Morinda citrifolia L., is a shrub, or small or medium sized tree 3 to 10 meters high. It grows in tropical coastal regions around the world. The plant grows randomly in the wild, and it has been cultivated in plantations and small individual growing plots. The Indian mulberry plant has somewhat rounded branches and evergreen, opposite (or spuriously alternate), dark, glossy, wavy, prominently-veined leaves. The leaves are broadly elliptic to oblong, pointed at both ends, 10-30 cm in length and 5-15 cm wide.
The Indian mulberry flowers are small, white, 3 to 5 lobed, tubular, fragrant, and about 1.25 cm long. The flowers develop into compound fruits composed of many small drupes fused into an ovoid, ellipsoid or roundish, lumpy body, 5-10 cm long, 5-7 cm thick, with waxy, white or greenish-white or yellowish, semi-translucent skin. The fruit contains "eyes" on its surface, similar to a potato. The fruit is juicy, bitter, dull-yellow or yellowish-white, and contains numerous red-brown, hard, oblong-triangular, winged, 2-celled stones, each containing 4 seeds.
When fully ripe, the fruit has a pronounced odor like rancid cheese. Although the fruit has been eaten by several nationalities as food, the most common use of the Indian mulberry plant was as a red and yellow dye source. Recently, there has been an interest in the nutritional and health benefits of the Indian mulberry plant.
It would be a significant advancement in the art to provide the essential oil from the Indian mulberry plant and to provide a process for obtaining the essential oil from the Indian mulberry plant.